This study is a Phase II study to look for therapeutic benefit in adults and children with lymphema or lymphoblastic leukemia who are refractory to standard chemotherapeutic agents. In addition to clinical and hematologic evaluation blood and marrow will be obtained periodically for levels of 506U78 and intracelluar enzyme activity in araGPT content.